A dark night
by IvyKoneko
Summary: A usual night but thing is not usual. Neah takes over Allen's body for a while and visit Cross. What will happen? Lemon, One shot Cross x Neah


**Alright, this is taken before Cross die but after the Ark event, and Link already follow Allen. I hope you guys will like it :3 Ehehe **

It was like every other night, Allen slept on the bed, in the same room with Link but somehow, things seem different. Allen was someone who won't wake up easy when he is sleeping as well as rarely wake up suddenly while asleep. At least it was what Link thought until that night. He was asleep when he noticed Allen woke up. Link also sat up when he saw Allen sat up and glanced at the younger one "What is it, Walker?" He asked but quickly realized it wasn't Allen, because even still pale and the hair still white, Link could see his eyes is now golden, like those Noah's eyes. His eyes widen and he was about to call for people when he heard a soft melody came from Allen. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't control his body anymore and fell back down on his bed.

Allen – who is now 14 th glanced at the blonde before placed a finger on Link's forehead "Forget" He whispered and then got up. It had been 35 years since that day, Neah looked into the mirror, he had to admited his nephew – Allen Walker is really short and sighed out. He then moved a hand to mess his white hair and made it is like the way back there, when Neah still alive. He is Neah Walker, the 14 th Noah, Noah of Destruction and also the traitor, who killed the whole Noah family except Road and the Earl. He knew the Black Order had noticed that Allen maybe the 14 th Host, and it also the first time he got control of Allen's body, he is not going to do something before Allen able to take back the body, though he won't let the boy remember what he going to do.

Smirked to himself, Neah opened the door and walked outside, since it was nightmare, everyone is on their bed and asleep now so he didn't have to worry. During the time he stayed inside Allen's body, he had been watching the boy and the place, not like Allen, Neah isn't easy to get lost so he easy find out where he want to go. He walked to the room of the person he wanted to see – Cross Marian. There, he saw two bodyguard stood at the door and watched it, Neah chuckled a bit, those guys just like some dogs toward him, but then, isn't Noah and Akuma also the Earl's dogs? He sighed out at this and walked toward the door.

The two bodyguard stopped him, and just like what he did to Link, another melody began and those two bodyguard stood still, but their eyes seem lifeless and he chuckled a bit. He made sure after this, they will back to normal and won't remember about him before opened the door and entered it. There, he saw Cross sat near the window with a glass of red wine in his hand. Neah smiled and closed the door before he walked over him. "It have been a while, isn't it, Cross?" He questioned him with his soft voice and chuckled a bit.

Just by one look, Cross could figure out it wasn't Allen but Neah, he had knew that one day Allen will become Neah but he didn't think it would be that quick. Plus the hair and the skin still like normal, and the crosses still haven't appear yet so Cross realized that Neah only take control of the idiot's body for a while "What are you doing here?" He questioned in a cold way and glanced at the shorter male. Neah chuckled a bit then he moved closer to Cross and sat down on Cross's lap, arms around his neck "Aw, is that the way you treat to your old friend, Cross? Don't you miss me?" Neah whispered next to Cross's ear and chuckled at him "Or is it because this make you think about Allen,mh?" Neah tilted head to his side a bit.

Cross didn't said anything and looked away before he sighed out and gulped down his wine, placed it away and looked back to Neah "Cut that crap, what do you want? You should know that Allen is in danger because of you, everyone afraid at him and there is a 'dog' follow him too, and it is not like he would let you take his body that easy" Cross grumbled and he moved a hand to Neah's chin "And serious, I like it more when your hair is brown" Cross said as he looked into those golden eyes. Finally, after 35 years, he finally able to saw those eyes and this person again. He wondered if it is a right thing or not, because this mean Allen will soon disappear and Neah will take over the body for sure.

Neah just chuckled at him as he moved his face closer to Cross's face "Don't worry, Allen won't remember anything after this. And maybe I still haven't able to control Allen's body fully, I still able to do this" He closed his eyes as his skin turned darker, no longer pale and his hair became brown, the curse on his left eye disappeared but the cross haven't appear yet "Too bad I'm not fully awake inside Allen yet so the crosses haven't appear. After this Allen will return to normal so no one will know about this, your idiot pupil won't get caught by those bastard"

Crossed glanced at Neah with a frown after he noticed the chance. He shaked his head a bit, even after those years, this guy still the same at usual. He could felt Neah's breath against his skin but he didn't do anything about this "Get right into the point, what do you want, Neah?" He questioned harshly and glared at him, not too angry though. Neah just laughed at him as he moved a hand to Cross's chest and ran finger on it "You know what I want, aren't you? 35 years have pass, Cross. . . And you know I miss you" He whispered in a low and husky tone, liked he tried to seduce the older guy. Neah slowly unbuttoned Cross's shirt as he chuckled at him.

Cross growled at him before he sudden pulled the other into a rough and deep kiss, he couldn't stand the way Neah tease him like that. Cross and Neah weren't lover, no, the truth is both of them couldn't understand what is their relationship, they worked together back there, but when no one near them, they would do those sinful things. None of them care if the things they doing is wrong. It always make them feel relax and better.

Neah relaxed into the kiss as he returned as best as he could, one hand gripped on Cross's hair, the other continues unbuttoned Cross's shirt until he finished and Neah pulled Cross' shirt away with the help of Cross. They never break the kiss though, Neah actually aparted his lips for Cross's tongue. It always Cross who take control of those things. Neah didn't mind it, he likes the way Cross touch him, the way Cross makes he feel anyway, it made he feel like human. Pressed his body against Cross's body, Neah wondered when did he close eyes, but not like he care about it anyway.

The kiss got hotter and deeper with each second passed, Cross's tongue rubbed against every spot inside Neah's mouth, nipped and sucked on Neah's tongue, made the black hair male moaned out in excited. Cross moved his hands down to Neah's ass and groped his ass, made Neah gasped in surprise and broke the kiss "Bed, now" Cross grumbled and he carried Neah up, threw him on bed, he never a gentle or patient when it come to those things anyway.

Neah chuckled at this as he looked at Cross "Still the same, aren't you?" He grinned and laid on the bed, ready for Cross, he didn't mind if Cross is rough, because Neah always like the way Cross is anyway. He allowed Cross to pulled off his pants and underwear before reached hands toward him and pulled Cross down for another heat kiss. Neah moved his hands down to Cross's crotch and rubbed against it, earned a soft moan from Cross and he liked it.

Cross broke the kiss and he unbuttoned Neah's shirt, kissed down to Neah's neck and sucked on it. "Oi, don't leave mark, or people will notice and Allen will know" Neah warned him when he realized what Cross is planning. Even he doesn't like it, Cross still obeyed and didn't left any marks during their time. But he still moved lower to Neah's chest and attacked Neah's nipples. He bit and sucked on the left one while pinched the other one, made Neah arched his back and moaned out. But Neah still tried to hold back his tone because he didn't want the whole Black Order to hear him and know about their sinful relationship.

Cross smirked at this and he made it rougher, squeezed the nipples between his teeth and his fingers. Neah glared at Cross and pulled on Cross's hair "Stop teasing me, you damn pervert" He grumbled and rolled eyes at him "Me? Pervert? Then aren't you also a pervert? Because you let a pervert touching you here" Cross replied and he knew he win when he saw Neah blushed a bit. But he stopped teasing and moved three fingers to Neah's mouth "Suck" He ordered and Neah obeyed him.

Neah took those fingers into his mouth and wrapped tongue around it, sucked and wet it with his saliva. He made it like he is sucking something really delicious. His tongue rubbed against the fingers as he nipped on it, played with those fingers before moved his mouth a bit. Neah made it all perfect and skillful like he used to this. Cross gulped as he felt his member got harder at the view in front of him. When Cross removed his fingers, a loud 'pop' sound could be heard and he speard Neah's legs, moved fingers down to Neah's entrance and grinned at him.

Without any warning, Cross shoved one finger into Neah. At first, it just felt a bit uncomfortable, but both of them realized the inside was tight, they guessed Allen still a virgin after all. Neah felt a bit bad for using Allen's body like this, but there was no turning back anymore. Cross started moving his finger in and out before added the second. He speard and curled fingers, stretched the answer as well as searched for Neah's sweet spot. When Neah moaned out loudly and arched his body, Cross knew he had found it, after all, Cross had done those things many times before, even it is with others, both women and men.

After added the third finger, Cross rubbed fingers against the spot, moved fingers in and out, made Neah's member got harder and Neah couldn't stop himself from moaning out. Neah even had to used hand to cover his mouth so he won't moan out so loud. His body moved under Cross as he looked at him with dizzy eyes filled with lust. His body already sweating from the heat and couldn't stop himself from begging Cross for more. Neah made some noise when Cross removed his fingers and pouted at him.

"What do you want?" Cross asked in a tease tone, he wanted to heard it from Neah's mouth, and he won't give Neah what he wanted unless Neah told him. Neah frowned at this and he knew he won't have much time so it is better if he just give in. Looked to his side, Neah speard his legs for Cross "I. . . I want you, Cross. I want you to be inside me and screw me" He begged him with the best seduce tone he could make before heard the sound Cross unzipped his pants. Neah glanced at him and noticed Cross's hard member, it made he swallowed. It had been a long time after all, plus this body still a virgin.

Cross glanced at him, in front of him now isn't Allen, but Neah Walker, the guy he has always miss. He didn't wait for any more second and thrusted into him. It was so tight but after a while, Cross finally got inside. He saw that Neah's lips is bleeding because Neah had bit down on it in order to hold back the scream. Cross leaned down and licked away the blood before kissed him, rubbed their tongue together and moved a hand to stroke Neah's member, he tried to make him relax.

After a while, Neah broke the kiss and nodded at him, gave him a sign that it is alright to move. Cross smirked and he moved hands to Neah's hips, held him there before began to move. He pulled the whole length out before slammed back in, made Neah threw his head to the behind and moaned out loudly. But of course they didn't want to get caught so Cross grabbed the pillow, pushed it against Neah's face. Neah knew what Cross tried to do so he bit down on the pillow and tried to hold back himself. It hurt a lots, but beside the pain, he also felt the pleasure.

Cross rocked his hips, thrusted in and out quickly, he tried to find Neah's prostate against because he wanted to make Neah feel good too. After a while, Cross finally found the spot again and he started thrusting against it. In and out, in and out, he keeped on moving and didn't stop, made Neah moan out louder with each thrust into his prostate. It was amazing, Neah had to bit down on his pillow,his legs wrapped around Cross's hips and pulled him closer. "H-Harder! Argh! Fuck me harder, Marian" He moaned out and moved his hips against Cross, threw away the pillow, Neah pulled Cross down for a deep kiss as he closed his eyes. Damn it, it just felt so great.

Both knew this won't last forever, Neah will have to come back to his room and gives back the body to Allen, and who know when will they have a chance to meet again? Neah moaned into the kiss, cried out Cross's name and felt his climax got closer. Who could hold it back when Cross keeped slamming against the sweet spot like that? Cross glanced at the younger male as he thrusted in harder and deeper, he knew he going to cums soon too, but he will have to make Neah cums first so he stroked Neah's member and rubbed fingers against the tip.

Neah cried out as he looked at Cross with tears eyes "I- ahh. . . I'm going to cums" He managed to say between moan as Cross blocked his lips with another kiss. He wanted to hear Neah's moan but he didn't want the Black Order to know about this so he kissed him and stopped the moan. Neah moaned out loudly into the kiss and glad Cross helped him to stop the noise before released into Cross's hand as his inside tight around Cross's member. This made Cross reached his climax and released deep inside Neah too. But he didn't stop there, Cross thrusted in and out a few more time to get rid of his orgasm before stopped and broke the kiss, panted on top Neah.

Neah looked at him with dizzy eyes as he tried to breathe normal again before pushed Cross away and sat up "I'm going back to my room" He mumbled and got up, though he didn't make it far before Cross grabbed his arm and pulled him into another deep kiss, hugged him tight. Neah was surprised at first but then he returned the kiss and when they aparted, he smiled softly at him "I hope to see you again soon, Marian. . . Take care" He whispered before putted on his clothes and left the room. Neah never know it going to be the last time he see Cross. He came back to his room and took a shower, got rid of Cross's semen inside him before dressed back to normal and threw himself on the bed. He changed himself back to normal, white hair, pale skin, and the curse appeared again then gave the control back to Allen, made sure Allen won't remember this, as well as Link and the bodyguards before fell asleep. The next time Allen wake up, he will smile again, the eyes will stay silver and no one will know about what happen tonight, even Allen. After that a few days, Cross died, but his body never found and no one know what happen to Cross.

**End **

**Hahah, this is the first time I write Smut, and it even between Cross and Neah, what a crack pair xD**


End file.
